The Virus of Life
by Jennifer Skye
Summary: Songfic about Voldemort's plans for Book 6. Voldemort is watching Harry and Dumbledore, but the plans get slightly messed up. Set to "The Virus of Life" by Slipknot. Complete.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voldemort, Bellatrix, Neville, Draco, Harry or  
Dumbledore, they belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. Of course, "The  
Virus of Life" is Slipknot's creation, not mine.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Again, I was listening to music and it just popped into my  
head, so I hope you all enjoy it. Keep in mind that the song is stalker-ish  
when reading this.  
  
"The Virus of Life"  
By Jennifer Skye

_I can see you, but you can't see me  
I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me  
Wait a second and you'll settle down  
I'm just waiting 'til you really let your guard down_  
  
Lord Voldemort sat in a deep meditative state. He was watching through the eyes of his victim, the lucky child who had escaped him four times. The Dark Lord was listening to that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore tell his grand plan to a lot of sixteen year old children. This was pathetic in the Dark Lord's eyes.  
  
_You're relaxed, you're sublime, you're amazing  
You don't even know the danger you're facing  
If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you  
And if you hear me, I'll enjoy trying to find you_  
  
The Dark Lord's pale face broke into a sickening grin as he watched Albus Dumbledore tell the Order the secret that the Potter boy holds. How he has escaped the Dark Lord so many times before. So, the crackpot thinks he can use Potter as a weapon? It will be a very fun game indeed.  
  
_I've been with you all day  
I'm trying to stay calm  
I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe  
I'm going to empty you and fill you with me_  
  
"What if I take his weapon away from him?" Lord Voldemort asked himself. Obviously, killing Potter will not work; he's already escaped Death too many times. No, the Dark Lord is going to capture him and torture him until he cracks. Maybe even give the boy the Dark Mark.  
  
_Just keep the violence down_  
_Not yet - Don't make a sound  
Oh God, I'm feeling it  
It's reaching fever pitch  
My skin is caving in  
My heart is driving out  
No mercy, no remorse_  
  
Oh, the Dark Lord was indeed a genius, but how to get into Hogwarts under Dumbledore's very nose? Ah, yes, get that Malfoy boy to do the dirty work. He hated Potter enough to do it. It was settled, Malfoy would bring Potter to him and the fun would begin then.  
  
_Let nature take its course  
Watching – Bring me to my knees  
Waiting – I am your disease  
Lover – Set my symptoms free  
Covered – You won't feel a thing  
You can't stop me_  
  
The next night, the Dark Lord gave his newest servant his first orders. Malfoy would sneak into Gryffindor Tower, up to the boy's dormitory, stun Potter in his sleep, take him back to the Slytherin Common Room and use the illegal floo-network connection to return to the Dark Lord with his prize.  
  
_I'm sweating through my veins  
I'm trying to hold on  
It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me  
I'm going to tear you apart and make you see – Make you see  
_  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Lord Voldemort roared at the cowering child. The pale creature had not brought him Potter, but Longbottom.  
  
"But, sir, he was in Potter's bed, I thought it was Potter."  
  
"You were tricked! Did you think to look after you had stunned him?" The Dark Lord paid no heed as the boy began to mutter apologies. "Crucio!" Lord Voldemort smiled as the boy writhed in pain. After a minute's torture, Voldemort stopped, his eyes landed on the round Longbottom boy. "Go get Bella." He told his still writhing servant.  
  
_Watching – Bring me to my knees  
Waiting – I am your disease  
Lover – Set my symptoms free  
Covered – You won't feel a thing  
You can't stop me  
This is the Virus - The Virus of Life  
This is inside us, the crisis, the knife  
This is the Virus – The Virus of Life  
This is inside us, the crisis, the knife_  
  
Lord Voldemort watched as Bellatrix Lestrange slowly tortured the Longbottom boy into insanity just like his parents. This could prove better than the capture of Potter; this will prove to Dumbledore who exactly is to be feared. This was a very good turn of the Fates, indeed.  
  
_It's almost time to play / It's time to be afraid  
I can't control the pain / I can't control in vain  
Oh God I'm ready now / You're almost ready now  
I'm gonna love you now / I'm gonna put you down  
I see you in the dark / I see you all the way  
I see you in the light / I see you plain as day  
I wanna touch your face / I wanna touch your soul  
I wanna wear your face / I wanna burn your soul_  
  
In the morning, Dumbledore and Potter would see Longbottom's lifeless, dull eyes. They would hear his inane ramblings and he would be placed in St.Mungo's with those annoying goody-goody parents of his. In the morning, he would look through Potter's eyes and see the havoc the Dark Lord could cause.  
  
_This is the Virus – The Virus of Life. _


End file.
